yakitatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio
Archives: 2011 and 2012 and 2013 =July= Editing on the wiki Hi Tycio, I'm Sunny, and I've been interested in Yakitate. I think you have seen me around the wiki a while back. As the wiki is rather dead, I'm thinking of adding chapter summaries. I would be using an infobox template for manga chapters from my other wiki for this. Is this okay with you? Also, I see that for some pages (like Azuma's), the wiki used the anime as its primary source, not the manga, so there are some differences in terms of events. Do you think it is okay if I change this and use the manga as the primary source? Personally, I think the manga is a more canon source. I will add anime-only/filler scenes, so long as it doesn't contradict the manga. Well my plan is to first add all the chapter summaries onto the wiki, then I'll see whether to update the character pages, or do the anime summaries next. Is this acceptable with you? I'm asking you, since the founder didn't reply me. Thanks for reading! 06:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tycio, thanks for the reply. Okay, so just to make sure I understood you: #Chapters need to be categorised - I'll just put "Chapters" as the category; likewise episodes will be "Episodes" #I was thinking of having a list of chapters in their respective volumes, perhaps something like this (from my wiki)? #I agree the chapters will be listed in numerical. *For title variations like Japanese kanji, romanji, english, chinese, it'll take me a while to find. For my wiki if you see the link, I had a translator who gave me the romanji to the official kanji titles. The chinese titles are from the actual volumes since I bought them, and the english I took it from the chapter covers online. I'm hoping that for Yakitate, there would be official english volumes. But this isn't an urgent matter, since I'll update as I find. Regarding the anime vs manga content, I feel that the anime follows the manga mostly, but just that some minor change of events, so I don't think a manga-only, or anime-only section is practical when they overlap each other most of the time for each character. I suggest that when I write the summaries of the episodes, I can have a section for each episode that will show the differences between the manga and the anime. Example: Something like this from FT Wiki where they list at the bottom of the summary. In Chapter 1, Azuma has breakfast with his family before he leaves home, but in his character page, it is stated from the anime that his family is nowhere to be found. So in this case, I'll change to say that he had breakfast with his family (as per the manga chapter), but in the Episode 1 summary, I'll say "a difference between this and the chapter is that his family was not in", so that this will account for the difference at least. If the anime doesn't contradict the manga, then of course I'll put it in the page and reference accordingly. Oh yea I forgot to mention, but is it okay to have a referencing system on this wiki? What do you think? 08:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay now I get what you mean by manga-only and anime-only sections. Sure I'll keep note of such stuff and work on those eventually. And yep, that was what I meant by referencing - the tags. Thank you for the admin rights! Hi Tycio, unfortunately, I've been too busy with work, and sick to edit for Yakitate, so I think it's best if you remove my admin rights. I just don't have the time to focus on this wiki, since I'm involved in another already. But I'll still edit as I plan to from time to time, it's just that being admin has this obligation kinda feeling that I don't think I can fulfil currently. Sorry =( Thank you very much! Sure, I'll let you know if I feel compelled to have rights again =)